Kiss Me
by tjadebush
Summary: Grams visits Bonnie's dream for an important message. And it's not the kind of message she's expecting... *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_She stood, confused, in the door way of a home she was more than familiar with. She grew up in this house, had plenty of memories and it belonged to the most important person in her life. The woman who raised her and taught her everything she knew...well almost everything(a memory she doesn't want to recall). This particular residence belonged to none other than Sheila Bennett. Grams._

_What was the young witch doing here? She knew it was a dream, but she had never dreamt of her old home or of grams herself. She possibly thought it could be a vision, but what reason would there be for her to have one about this place? Deciding not to linger too long, she ventured through the door, and it hit her. That smell; cherry blossom. She inhaled the aroma again for reassurance because Bonnie only knew of one person who smelled of such a sweet fragrance. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. Or maybe it could. _

_Bonnie followed the scent with no hesitation when she her senses led to the kitchen. And there, sitting calmly at table, grin on her beautifully aged, glowing skin was grams. Bonnie had no words; she couldn't believe it. This was the first time she had ever seen grams in her dreams, and she was just as stunning as the young Bennett remembered her. The tears immediately rushing down her face as she ran and was engulfed in the older witches arms. _

"_Gr-Grams? H-how? I- Why?" She was in too much shock to comprehend what was happening as she tightened the grip on her grandmother. _

_Sheila chuckled, "Hi baby. You look happy to see me; and surprised I might add!" _

_Bonnie simply nodded against her chest and sobbed some more._

"_Shhh, it's alright. No more tears, honey. I know you've missed me; I've missed you too. You know I'd love nothing more than to stay here and hold her, but I've come to for a reason."_

_Bonnie reluctantly pulled away, but grabbed a hold of her hands as they sat down at the table. She still couldn't believe the sight before her, but she made herself speak. "O-okay. Why am I here? Or why are you here, in my dream?"_

"_I've come to give a message. To push in the right direction."_

"_What do you mean 'the right direction?' Is something wrong? Elena? The originals? Will I need the witches again?" Bonnie was too confused and shocked to keep the questions from spilling._

"_No no no baby. None of that. Nothing terrible. I don't have enough time to tip-toe around the subject, so I'll just come with it."_

_Bonnie nodded to continue._

_Sheila's expression became more than the young witch had ever seen. "Bonnie, you've been too consumed with protecting everyone around you. Sacrificing yourself so much that you haven't found the time to find your own happiness."_

"_But I'm the only one to do it, Grams. And it does make me happy to protect the ones I love. I know I push myself sometimes, but if I'm the only that's able to do it, then I will." She felt slight as she said this, knowing her grams was seeing everything happening._

"_You're so strong. I am so proud of you, sweetheart." Sheila had a slight smile. "I know I cannot stop the determination in you heart;they are so lucky to have you, Bonnie. He will be lucky as well."_

_That certainly caught Bonnie's attention. He? Who is he? "Grams, who are you talking about? Who will be lucky?"_

_Sheila's warm hand caressed the girl's cheek. "Bonnie I said I wouldn't tip-toe so I won't. You have someone waiting for you. He has waited for you for quite some time. This man needs you. Needs your protection, your acceptance. Your love."_

_Bonnie was somehow even more confused than she was before. "What do you mean? Do I know this person? How do you know this, and why are you telling me?"_

"_What I mean is that it's time for you to let yourself be loved for you. You can't keep letting your friends keep you from your happiness, Bonnie. The man I speak of can bring that happiness and you can bring his. He's a broken soul; never loved, given up on, rejected. But you can be the end of it. You will be the end of it." The older Bennett seemed so determined to the younger._

"_B-but Grams how can I when I don't know who it is? Please tell me." She was becoming frustrated._

"_I cannot reveal that information. I am only here to push you in the right direction to finding him. But do not be mistaken; you do know this man."_

_Bonnie let out a huge sigh. "Soooo, you're telling me there's a man I know who is waiting to love me and I have to find him so I can love him back? Grams, this just seems far-fetched. I mean, I know a lot of guys. It could be anyone!"_

_Sheila chuckled at her grand-daughters baffled appearance. "You're correct, but trust when I say he is closer than you think. And when I say that I mean distance-wise. I will warn you; right now, the both of you have never been fond of each other. In fact, you'd probably go as far to say you hate him."_

"_Hm." Bonnie just had no idea how to respond to what her grandmother kept telling her._

"_Hm? That's all you have to say?" Sheila laughed at her confusion. "Here, have this. It should aide you in you search." She put a small, brown, tattered piece of parchment in her hand. _

_Bonnie scanned over the crinkled image. What she saw was a tree. To her, it looked like any normal tree, written in what looked like pencil. But deep down, she knew it meant something important. "What do I need with this?"_

"_I told you to trust me. It will help you find who you're looking for. I'm sorry, Bonnie but it's time for me to go. Time to wake up."_

"_No, don't leave me." She could feel the tears, again making small streams down her grief-stricken face. "Don't. Please don't! I love you."_

_Sheila smiled at her grand-daughter and pulled her into another tight hug. "I love you, child. Don't ever forget it. I will always be with you. Forever."_

The all Bonnie could see was a white haze; she felt herself being pulled into reality. She tried her hardest to tighten the grip on Grams, as if she thought it would keep her in the dream. But before she knew it her eyes were open and tear-stricken. She felt sorrow and pain remembering Grams and missing her even more than before. But she knew she'd have to accept once again that her amazing grandmother was gone. Somehow she found that it was easier than before. Before she had never been able to let Grams go without a pleasant, loving goodbye. That's the biggest thing she had regretted. This time, though, she actually felt the acceptance was easier, quicker. It was closure. If Bonnie couldn't have Grams in reality, then having her in dreams was the next best thing.

Bonnie hopped out of bed, headed to the bathroom to clean herself up and start her day. It was Saturday so she that gave her all day to start creating leads on who Grams was speaking of. Who could this man be? Apparently he was closer than she suspected, so maybe it wouldn't take that much time. Maybe he already knows. Maybe not. She also supposedly hates him. Hm. Bonnie doesn't really have true hate for anybody; just strong dislike. She's not one to have that much anger towards someone. Not even Klaus! Ha. Now wouldn't that be something, if _he _turned out to be the guy. The ridiculous thought made Bonnie chuckle as she brushed her teeth. "Yeah, like I could love(even like) a vicious monster like him!" she said out loud, toothpaste dripping from her mouth, rinsing and continuing her routine.

Klaus, the hybrid psychopath who killed Jenna, tried to kill Elena, could have killed Bonnie herself, and constantly brings havoc to Mystic Falls. Hell no, it wasn't him. Yeah he was handsome. Sure he had some nice ocean blue eyes or whatever and an accent that could make a gal weak at the knees. But lots of guys are handsome like that. Lots. That doesn't excuse the things he's done and the innocent people he's killed or hurt. No no no, it definitely wasn't Klaus. Definitely wasn't.

Bonnie nodded at herself in the mirror in determination. "Okay Bonnie, let's find this lover of yours. Let's do it for Grams and I guess you too." She smiled her biggest and brightest smile to herself and headed out to make her way to the library.

"First things first. Let's find out what the hell that tree was."

**Hope you liked it! I actually posted this a couple days early. I just couldn't wait, ha. Next chapter will be up soon! (=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Just to let everyone know. This will kind of have two plots, both centering around Bonnie of course. The first being about her mystery man of course, and the second is revealed in this chapter. I hope you guys like it! (=**

**Forget this last time buuuut: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's character. All credit to them. Yep. Okay. **

She searched and searched and searched some more. Honestly, Bonnie never thought there could be so many trees in the world, even if she is a servant of nature. She found oaks, redwoods, bushes, shrubs, even flowers! Still she came up with nothing. Who would've thought it'd be this difficult to find a simple tree. 'It's a damn tree!' Bonnie thought. 'There's only so many it could be.' No matter how frustrated she got, she didn't stop hunting. Hours went by and still not a thing.

"Ugh. Maybe it's not something that can be found in a library, Bonnie." She always had a habit of speaking out loud to herself.

Packing up her stuff, she pulled out her phone and decided she'd get some advice from none other than the match-maker herself, Caroline. If anyone could help and actually enjoy it, it'd be Caroline. Caroline had a way with boys; being a vampire never stopped her being the true definition of a teenage girl. So she was Bonnie's best bet.

**'Hey Carebear, can you meet me at the Grill now? There's something important I need to talk to you about.'**

**'Yep! I'll meet ya there, girly!'**

**'Thanks (:'**

The Grill was of course packed on Saturday nights; full of noise, inebriation, and people Bonnie sees too much. Damon Salvatore being that example. Always sitting at the bar, compelling his alcohol and women. And of course, there he was, at the bar, doing those exact two things. Bonnie shook her head in disappointment. 'Nothing surprising there.' She pushed through the crowd to find her friend fortunately sitting at a back table.

"Hey! Thank goodness you found a quiet space, Care."

"Oh yeah, definitely. I may or may not have had to compel my way to it, but you said it's important so it was worth it. So what's up? Everything alright?"

Bonnie made sure to speak quietly, "I had a dream last nigh...about Grams."

"Really?! You've never had one about her, have you? At least you've never told me you've had one. So what was it like?" Care had always loved Miss Sheila as if she were her own grandmother. So it's nice to hear about her again.

"It was really nice. I've missed her so much ya know. After we talked a little and stopped all the crying she told me she had a message for me. At first I thought it was some type of warning or whatever, but what she told me was quite the opposite. In short, there's someone I'm supposed to love who will love me back and I'm also supposed to find him... Crazy, right?" Bonnie waited.

Caroline slowly grinned, "Oh my gosh, Bonnie! So like, you two are like soul mates destined to find each other!? How sweet!" She was clapping her hands together like a kid on Christmas. Then, Bonnie knew right then, she had definitely come to the right person.

"Uh yeah, I wouldn't say it like that, but yeah. Anyways she told me that I know him and he's close by, but that I don't particularly like him. And she also gave me this." She gave the parchment to Care to inspect. "She said it'll help me find the person I'm looking for. The problem is, is that I have know idea what kind of tree this is or what it means. I was at the library all day trying to search, but I came up with nothing."

The blonde looked thoroughly intrigued. "Hmm. I'm not sure, but this is definitely gonna be fun! Well that's if you'll let me help you on this journey to love!" she said hopeful.

"Of course, Carebear! That's actually what I was gonna ask. Thanks a lot. Also, can we keep this between us?"

"Absolutely. My blood-sucking lips are sealed!"

"Ew, Care."

They ordered their food and decided to talk some more about it, unaware of the raven-haired vampire that was listening to their every word. Either they didn't care if he heard, or they just weren't quiet enough. Honestly, he didn't know why he bothered to listen in. Maybe this could be another way to annoy his judgey witch. They had always been at odds with each other. Always insulting one another or threatening each other, but he enjoyed it. No, the witch wasn't his friend; hell he just tolerated her. He did respect her though, and could depend on her to come through when he needed her. But this was just too good to pass pass by. 'So Sabrina needs to find her Harvey. How disgustingly sweet... Maybe I'll help.' That mischievous smirk he had perfected formed on his face. 'She won't know what hit her.' Tired of the humans at the Grill, he left to find his midnight snack.

After a big meal and long conversation about(as Caroline puts it) 'Operation: Soul Mate Awaits' Bonnie drives home. Upon arriving, she sees a figure waiting on her porch; waiting for her. As she gets out of the car she starts remembering all the defense spells she can, just in case. Ever since her encounter with bloodlust Damon, she makes sure to stay on guard at all times. It's a perfect thing to do, especially when she sees the person, rather thing standing at her door. None other than the big, bad hybrid himself.

"Klaus." He's already managed to piss her off just with that ridiculous smirk. Though it is kind of nice on his lips... 'Whoa whoa whoa, stop it, Bonnie! He's a psycho murderer. No no.'

"Ah Ms. Bennett, so nice to see you. How are you, dear?" God, she hates that smirk! And that accent...hot. 'What?! No, idiot. Not hot.' She shakes her head of the thought.

"I was fine until I saw you lurking around my door. What do you want?" She gave her best sass. If there one thing Caroline taught her well, it was how to keep up the sassiness.

"So hostile; I do wish we could be friends, Bonnie. In fact, I think such a friendship could come in handy right now." His sudden seriousness startled her.

"A friendship with you? Ha! You don't want friends; you want minions to do your bidding. For that, I'm not your gal. So if you'll excuse me, I'm tired and I've got a lot on my mind." She moved to unlock the door when his words made her halt.

"You're in danger, Bonnie and you need my help as I need yours."

She turned to question his statement when she found him inches from her face. She couldn't bring herself to speak as she was so taken by those eyes. God those gorgeous eyes; and those plump lips that shined red as if he'd eaten a strawberry. Sometimes she'd just love to taste those sweet, tempting li- 'Bonnie! Again with this. Shut the hell up already!' She shook her head of the thoughts and slid away from him.

"What are you talking about? The only person I've been in danger from is YOU, Klaus. But I'll humor you; who or what is this supposed 'danger?' And why the hell would I help you?" hands on her hips, she raised her head with all the confidence she had.

The young Bennett had always been a pain, but her strength and her confidence was always something he admired. If she wasn't so damn good and pure, he knows he'd have no trouble getting her help or even getting her as more than that. She was quite the beauty, goodness was she a beauty. She had those glowing jade eyes, radiant brown skin that he'd love nothing more than to caress; and of course that perfect heart-shaped mouth that just screamed passion and lust, just waiting to be connected with his. Oh yes, she was stunning; if only he could get a taste such beauty, such mouth-watering and delicious blood. 'Mmm, if only, if only Klaus.'

"Let's just say a witch, a lot more powerful than you and I, has somewhat of a grudge against myself."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"This witch has a means to destroy me, and to do that she must tap into your bloodline. To be able to do that she have you specifically since you're that last of the Bennetts. Your family is the most powerful and most well-known witch lines in the world. You had the power to kill me, you would have had it not been for my brother."

Bonnie grimaced at the memory. Elijah the traitor. "That's right. Go on." She was becoming interested in what he had to say.

"Yes well, this witch knows of that power that you hold and combined with her power I could easily be taken out. This witch holds no remorse, no sympathy for anyone, not even her children, my siblings and myself."

"Wait, what? So wait, she's your mother and she wants to kill you with the combination of her powers and mine. Got it. What I don't get is why I'd help you stop her. We've been waiting for the day you'd die; this is good for us. So why should I help you survive this?" Like hell she'd ever aide his crazy ass live when all she's done is looked for ways to end him.

"Because when she kills me, she kills Caroline and she kills Stefan and Damon. You see, Bonnie, since my siblings and I are the first of the vampire race, killing us would kill every vampire that's been created within our line. And I don't think you'd be very happy with your baby vamp blonde dead. Even with Damon and Stefan dead, it'd effect you as well. Dear Elena would be devastated; I know you wouldn't want that. You spend most of your precious little life finding ways to keep the doppelganger happy. Why that is, I have no idea, but that's besides the point. I know you protect those you care about with your life, Bonnie, and I hope that now is not an exception. You know you need my help stopping my mother and I need yours to keep from getting to your powers. So, love what do you say?" She was so caught up in what he was telling her, she didn't realize he had gotten within inches of her face again. His fingers twirled in a curl hanging down her shoulder, as he waited and waited for her response. She already knew her answer. Of course she would have to help; that's who she was. She could never let anything happen to her friends, especially Caroline. Sure, she had nothing but disdain for most vampires, but she'd never forgive herself if something happened to Carebear. And Stefan was kind of her friend. She could never take him from Elena either. Damon, she'd gladly let die(nothing but a pain), but she knew if Stefan lived, Damon would have to too, unfortunately. So it was final; she'd work with Klaus if it meant saving those she cared about. Let's just hope she wouldn't regret it.

She put on her most determined face, "Fine. But before this goes any further, we have to tell everyone else."

"Oh course, love. The more help the better." His smirk was back, but it surprisingly wasn't as annoying as before.

"And if I find out you're lying to me, I'll set alight and I'll enjoy doing it. Got it?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else. Since we have to fill everyone in, how about you all meet my mansion tomorrow evening around 6. You gather everyone and I'll let you know everything."

"Okay. Well I've had a long day, so if you don't mind, I'm going inside now." She turned to leave when he caught her arm and spun her around.

He gently rested his hands on her shoulder and moved closer and closer. 'Oh God is he gonna...' He ghosted those strawberry lips against her ear, taking in the sweet vanilla radiating from her chocolate locks. "I look very forward to working with you Ms. Bennett. Have a sweet sleep."

She could feel her heart pounding, knees turning to jelly, and her temperature suddenly felt like lava. She's never felt like this before, and why of all people did it have to be Klaus giving her these feels? Bonnie knew she had to get inside before she became to weak to resist jumping his bones. 'Whoa, would I really do that. No Bonnie, you wouldn't, absolutely not. No matter how enticing or perfect he is.'

She cleared her throat and finally came to her senses. "Uh, um, yeah okay. Y-you can go now."

He stepped away, knowing he had some effect on her. It made him smile; a genuine smile. He may have had her heart fluttering, but she had no idea just what she did to him. Maybe he'd get to let her know soon.

"Goodnight, Bonnie Bennett."

**Hope you liked it. (= If you guys have ideas of what you'd like to see in the coming chapters, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! You don't have to say it; I'm bad about uploading already. So so so so sorry! I'm doing my best. (= Just wanted to point out a few things about this chapter. 1) We all know the story with Esther and the Originals so with the meeting scene, I didn't go through the whole explaining. I skipped it. But they DO know everything and next chapter they'll start actually planning what to do about it. 2)I decided to forget about the whole 'Damon sabotage' thing. It just seems like too much for Bon to deal with and I'm not into her being in silly love triangles like a certain doppelganger is. -.- Hope that doesn't disappoint any of you. For me this is Klonnie and Klonnie only. Woot! Enough with the rambling. Enjoy!**

All she could manage to think about was the impending danger of this Esther woman. Apparently, she was pissed at Klaus, which really who wasn't right now? It's his area of expertise; pissing everyone off. So it wasn't surprising to Bonnie that someone wanted his head on a platter. What did surprise her was the thought of this witch wanting her own son dead. Even in the worst of situations parents are supposed to cherish their children, support them, be there for them. Bonnie knew that, even though she was never blessed with such parents. Abby had left her as a child and her father was so caught up in work he never made time for his daughter. He had already missed the past three Christmas' and her birthday. She was so used to it, she never even decorated for Christmas last year since there would be no one but her to see it. Bonnie would never wish preoccupied parents on anyone; they're the people who are supposed to always be there no matter what. So that's why it confused her as to why Esther wanted Klaus and his siblings dead. They must have done something so horribly terrible(even worse than draining people) that caused their own mother to have such disdain and hate for them.

Another issue that seemed to perplex the Bennett was how Esther was alive in the first place. She wasn't a vampire. As far as she knew, witches couldn't become vampires and keep their magic, and she had never known any witch to discontinue aging. So how is it that she was still alive after a thousand years, and why hadn't she shown up sooner? Maybe she had been waiting for something. Bonnie maybe? After all, Klaus mentioned something about Esther drawing from the Bennett line. Maybe she had been waiting for the young witch to come into her own to better assure the completion of getting rid of her children. The idea frightened Bonnie; she didn't know anything about drawing power from anything other than nature itself. There are so many possibilities that could occur from Esther drawing; so much could go wrong. _'Stop, Bonnie. Don't get ahead of yourself.' _She wasn't going to let herself to be scared away. No, she would face this head on, especially if it meant saving the ones she cared for. She would just have to wait and find out more about this Esther witch. Fortunately she'd be finding out tonight.

* * *

To calm her mind of anything supernatural for the day, Bonnie decided to take a walk on a trail close to the falls. She had always loved nature, even before she she found out she was a witch. She enjoyed walking through the golds, reds, and oranges during autumn and now was no exception. The sounds of the leaves skittering and the breeze making the trees sway gave her a sense of peace. She stopped walking and took a moment to close her eyes, and appreciate the calmness. Since everything had started in Mystic Falls, this was her place of solitude. No matter what had happened, good or bad, the beautiful landscape had never failed to better it all. To make it all seem nonexistent.

She opened her eyes to continue walking when a ominous feeling washed over her. Then it was eerily and completely silent. It made the tiny hairs on her neck stand, her fingers shiver; all she could hear was the adrenaline-filled thump in her chest. She had felt this before; she knew exactly what it was and she wasn't about to stick around to risk anything. So she ran like she had never ran before; she knew whoever it was was just waiting to pounce. Waiting to catch up and drain her dry. She made it to her car, but not a second later she was yanked back by the hair and held tight with one arm. At that moment she knew she had to do something; a spell, fighting, anything. But the vampire was too strong and she couldn't bring herself to remember any spell to help. _'Why is this the one time I can't use magic? Dammit why?!' _She let a blood-curdling scream leave her mouth as the vamps teeth viciously tore into her. She wiggled and struggled to fight back and soon she found herself let go and falling to the dirt ground. Her vision became blurry and the last things she saw were those ocean eyes and golden curls.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Bonnie's eyes shuttered open to a mahogany bed canopy. She looked down to see herself covered in cream colored silk sheets and a room filled with landscape paintings, a dresser, and a clothes-filled closet. _'This is someone's bedroom...wait...I'M IN SOMEONE'S BEDROOM.' _She panicked not knowing where she was and not remembering how she got there. Her first instinct was to get the hell out of there, so she jumped out of the bed. _'Noah, big mistake.' _It felt like all the blood was rushing to her head and she wobbled. Putting a hand on the bed to balance herself didn't seem to be good enough as she almost tumbled to the floor. Before she hit, she felt strong arms catch her at the waist.

"Whoa there, love. Careful."

Her eyes went wide and she turned to find herself staring at the hybrid himself. She half-expected him to have that smirk again, but he didn't. No, it was a frown, and his eyes? They had...was that worry in them? _'Of course not Bonnie. He doesn't care about you.' _She couldn't help but give him a curious look as the thought crossed her mind. _'He did save you though... Scratch that; actually he could be the one who attacked you in the first place!' _With that she grabbed his arms and flung them off her waist and opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke before she got the chance.

"No need to thank me, sweetheart. You are forever welcome." For a second she was surprised, but then realized the sarcasm he put behind the words. _'And that damn smug smile, ugh.'_

"So what the hell happened? Why am I here? What did you do to me Klaus?" Instead of really thanking him she turned to the only things she ever let him have, accusation and anger.

"Slow down with the questions, will you? To answer the first question, you were attacked by a vampire, brutally I might add. To answer the second question, you're here because I brought you here. And to answer the final question, I didn't do anything, well anything you should be angry about. I found said vampire about to drain your little witchy self and saved you. Again, you're welcome"

"Oh. Well...thanks, I guess."

They stood awkwardly for what felt like an eternity just staring at one another. She found herself in a little bit of shock at the fact that Klaus saved her. He could have easily left her to die or finish her off himself, but he didn't. Then it hit her, the real reason he helped her. _'Probably to use me in the Esther problem. He helped because he cares about my damn power, not me. I'm an idiot.' _The previous anger and bitterness came rolling back in.

"I feel fine now and I can go home. So, bye." She turned and made her way to the door and bumped into a hard chest.

"You might as well stay. It's twenty-five minutes until six so your little friends should be heading in soon. Come on, Bonnie. I'll even leave you alone until then. Besides, no matter what you say, I know you've got a splitting head ache and are in no way capable of driving home." He raised his eyebrows as if expecting her to to prove him wrong.

_'Ugh. He's right. My head is about to explode. Guess I'll just have to endure the next thirty minutes.' "_Fine." She grips the side of her head as a pain shoots through. "Got any Tylenol? Advil? Anything to get rid of this blinding pain?"

"Of course. Though I do have an even better cure that will get rid of the pain quicker." A devious grin came upon his face as he moved closer to her face, noses almost touching. "I'd be more than happy to give you a little taste." He took in her jade eyes with wonderment. _'She's so stunning. Oh I'd love to so much more than give her a taste.' _

_'God he really needs to stop getting so close to me! Wow, does he have the heat on this house?' _Bonnie gulped, inwardly cursing herself for not being able to move. She was usually repulsed by the idea of drinking any blood, be it vampire or not. Though, the way Klaus was looking at her, the way his breath swept over her lips, and the seduction in his eyes made her wonder what it would be like. She had been told by Elena how taking blood was quite erotic to vampires, and right now the arousal Bonnie was feeling made her all the more curious. She shook her head of the thought and managed to break eye contact and clear her throat.

"Uh no, I don't think so. Good old-fashioned _human _medicine will work fine. Now can you get out of my face so I can fix this before everyone gets here?" She side-stepped past him making her way downstairs. _'Hm. Beautiful house. Almost looks fit for a queen. Like me. Ha! Pfft yeah right, Bennett.' _She snickered at the image of her in a crown, having servants(vampires) tend to her every whim. Bonnie could never see herself in that way. Not comfortably, anyways. She liked her modest life, at least the human side. Simple house, simple clothes, simple high school. It was comfortable and fitting just for her.

"Find something funny? Humor me, darling." He was right at her side as she gazed over everything in his home. _'Quite thorough she is. Taking in every single object, every single corner.'_

"Nothing; it wasn't important. You have a gorgeous home." She noticed all the paintings in the room had his signature at the bottom. _'Knew he was an artist, but damn, those are really great.' _

"Thank you. I picked everything out myself. Rebekah says it's a bit on the 'royal' side. Said I should have a throne to rule. I actually quite like the idea."

_'Did he really just say that? King...and queen... Hm.' _She nodded, looked down to her watch and noticed it was ten til six. "Everyone's gonna be here soon, so can those pills or what?" She always managed to keep up the sass with the hybrid.

"Of course. Be right back." He vamp sped his way to the kitchen and he door bell rang.

Out of habit, she said "I'll get it." She knew he had heard her with his vamp hearing and made her way to the front door.

She opened and saw Elena and the Salvatore's standing on the other side. Elena looked slightly surprised, Damon had that smirk on his face, and Stefan looked indifferent. It's as if he knew she'd already be there.

"Bonnie, what are you doing here?" the doppelganger spoke.

"Well Klaus told us all to be here, so here I am. Should I not be?" Bonnie knew she should be. Hell, she was the first person he told about it. Plus, they need her magic, so of course she would be there. Nothing new there.

"Oh, no, I just- You look like you've been here for awhile. I mean, your shoes are off...and you just casually answered the door, so..." Elena trailed off hoping Bonnie would get that it was odd for her to be there so early.

The young witch never even noticed her shoes had been taken off. _'He must have done it. Kind of nice I guess.' _"Oh yeah I have been here for a couple of hours. I had an unpleasant run in with a vamp today and Klaus helped." She pulled her hair back to show the marks.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright? What happened?" By that time, they had all rushed in and were bombarding her with questions about the attack.

"Guys, I'm okay, really. Like I said, Klaus helped, no biggie. I'm fine now. Okay?" They all nodded.

"Here you go. Sorry that took so long. See we don't exactly need things like this in the house, so it took me a while to find them. Ah, I see some of the other guests have arrived." They all had wide eyes; curious as to why he acting so...human. But nonetheless they followed into the living room.

A few minutes late, everyone was assembled at the mansion, except for Caroline. "Seriously, when is barbie ever on time? It's not like we need her, let's start without her." Damon was always the impatient one.

"She'll be here." Immediately after Bonnie said that, the door bell rang. "I'll get it" Opening the door she saw an excited Caroline. "Hey. Care what are you so happy about?" They made their way to the group.

"Oh my gosh, Bon, I met the cutest guy. He was so so sweet and we talked about everything. Girl, I when say cute, I mean smoking. Sorry I'm late, though."

Bonnie chuckled, "It's fine; tell me about it later."

"So...any luck on operation-" She cut the blonde off.

"Shhh. Not here." She motioned to her ears and mouthed 'they can hear you.'

"Crap. That's right. Later." Care winked.

Once they got back to the group, Klaus explained everything he had told Bonnie. He told them he didn't want to go into details that were irrelevant, only what was important. He dodged questions about his family that seemed too personal. The dodging made Bonnie curious as to what happened with him and his family. She felt like asking, but decided to wait until it was just him and her. Plus, she felt he would lash out on one of them if he was pushed too far. _'If anyone knows about family problems it's me. Maybe he'll talk to me.' _

After everything was said and done for the meeting everyone was making their way out when Caroline spotted a painting on the wall. Her eyes grew large and she almost choked on the gum she'd been chewing. Bonnie started patting her back asking if she were alright and Caroline just nodded her head to the painting. The witch turned to see what the fuss was about and her stomach dropped. There hanging above the mantle of the fire place was a painting of a tree. Not just any tree, no. The same exact tree she had on the parchment given to her by Grams. Nothing out of place about it either; every detail the same. And in the bottom right hand corner? His signature.

**Ah, so the plot thickens! Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger. Hope you all enjoyed it! (=**

**For the Kennett fans who are waiting for an update to 'She Couldn't, She Wouldn't' it is coming probably Thursday since we're all so excited for their scenes this week. ( ;**

**-T**


	4. Chapter 4

**I deeply apologize to those who have been waiting for this update. I've been slacking on fanfic writing, especially with school work piling up. Heads up, this isn't that long. It's more of a filler, to see what the two of them had been thinking after the reveal of the painting. Klaus gets more thinking time(a lot of OOC) in this than Bon does. Hers will come next chapter. I'm sorry that they don't really have any scenes together, but like I said it's a filler. I hope it holds everyone over until next time. (= **

The look on her face was what one could only call priceless. There were very few things that could render Bonnie speechless, but what her eyes were staring at this moment made any attempt at words non-existent. She stared at the painting for what felt like centuries until a shaking made her come back to reality.

"Bonnie! Hey!" Caroline snapped her fingers.

Bonnie blinked, turning her head away from the piece of art. "Yeah?" It was as if she had forgotten what she just witnessed.

"Come on, let's get you home. We have some, well a lot of things to talk about." She pushed her friends stiff form to the door, but was stopped by him.

"Everything alright? You two look like you've seen a ghost."

Caroline seemed to be thinking a bit before she cleared her throat and composed herself. "We're fine. Bonnie's just been a little...stressed lately, ya know with finding out about Esther and all."

Klaus didn't seem to be convinced, but left the issue alone. "Well then, I hope you feel better, love. Goodnight."

Bonnie was still unable to say a word as she stood staring into space trying to understand what was happening. _'What. The. Fuck. How is this possible? No no it's not possible. This is wrong. Then again, it was Grams who told me. She wouldn't lie to me about anything...' _

"Goodnight." The girls turned to leave, but Caroline was just too curious and had to know. "That painting, your name's on the bottom. You painted it, right?"

"Why yes, I did."

"Huh. What kind of tree is that?" She was genuinely curious, but for a different reason than Klaus seemed to know about.

He looked to the painting as if admiring it. "That is an Acacia tree. Found in such places as Australia and Argentina. This one is one that I came upon in Africa. There's is much meaning behind these types of trees, but one stood out to me. Immortality. The red and white flowers you see represent life and death, birth and rebirth. I'm sure you can see the appeal." He chuckled at the joke, but Caroline seemed to grow more worried. She decided it was time to finally leave.

Bonnie stood and listened, seemingly ignoring the nervous grip her friend had on her arm. All she could think about was how everything seemed to line up with what Grams told her. _"He is closer than you think."_

"_You'd probably go as far to say you hate him."_

It made sense to her now. Who Grams was talking about. It's him. Klaus Mikaelson, devious, menacing, sociopathic hybrid, was Bonnie's...soul mate? She could feel her temperature rising, and the sudden need to get the hell out of there. "Come on Caroline, let's go. Now." She didn't even the spare the hybrid a look nor did she notice the confusion written are over his face. It was all simply too much for her to handle at the moment. Of all the people in the world fate had to put her with him. Sure, he's the most beautiful man she's ever seen. Yeah, he has a voice that makes her legs melt beneath her. But that doesn't mean she'd allow herself to actually date him, let alone fall in love with him. _'But Grams said it needs to happen. It's meant to happen.' _It's meant to happen. _'He needs you.' _Maybe she could change him; not completely, but make him better. Could someone like Klaus change like that, though? He's spent almost a thousand years being his same vicious self; why would he alter everything now, especially for her? He wouldn't do a damn thing for her, except kill her. She's sure he'd never give her the time of day even if she did want to date him. She's never been the best with guys, and those are just the ones at school. So she's positive she could never land someone as handsome and charming as him. _'That's someone for Caroline.' _Caroline was always gorgeous to Bonnie; she was the perfect blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty; that's what Klaus is too. _'Fate couldn't pair her with him instead?'_

The witch growled in frustration, confused at what to do. She hadn't noticed they'd been parked outside her house and Caroline trying to get her attention again.

"Oh I'm sorry Care. I'm just tired; man I need sleep." She nervously laughed. Opening the door she thought she had gotten out of the dreaded conversation. She should have known better when he friend reached over and shut the door back. She had an expectant look on her face.

"Uh uh, oh no you don't. We have to talk about this; you know what I'm talking about."

"Care, I really am tired and I need time to think over all of this."

"So what's your decision?"

Bonnie was confused. Leave to Caroline to not make sense. "What do you mean? What decision?"

"Ya know, the whole thing with Klaus. Are you gonna pursue this or are you gonna leave it alone?"

She sighed, "I don't know. Like I said, I've got a lot of things to think about. I'm honestly in a little bit of shock right now with this new discovery. It's not that I don't believe it; I mean it's Grams, I trust her. But he's Klaus. He's done unspeakable things to all of us, and I don't know how I'd go about looking past that and attempting anything with him. Let's not forget, he has no idea that this is going on, and even if I did choose to pursue him do you really think he'd give someone like me a second look? Well he did flirt with me one night on my porch, but he does that to everyone. Hell, he even flirts with Stefan!" All of it just spilled out of her mouth like lightening; Care had never seen her friend so flustered.

"Can I tell you what I think? I'll say this, then you can go inside and sleep away your frustration. You can ponder over what I've told you, okay?" She had a sympathetic look on her face.

"Go ahead."

"First of all, take all the time you need to sort this out. You don't want to rush into anything no matter what decision you make. With this whole Esther crap happening, maybe that will keep you from losing it over this fate stuff. Now, being the best friend I am to you, I'm gonna tell you what I'd do. I think I'd give him a chance, but I'd take it super slow. Like snail slow. Sure, he's done A LOT of terrible things, but people can change, Bonnie. And if there's anyone who could better him, it'd be you. You are literally the best person I know; you have this amazing ability to make an astounding impression on people, Klaus included. I don't care what you say, you're a beautiful person, inside and out Bon. You doubt that he'd give you a chance? Really, girl? He's the peasant in this, not you!" She manages to get a giggle out of the witch. "See? Right there! There's this light to you, and it spreads whether you believe it or not. Plus, you said you trust Grams. Give it a chance; if it works out then awesome sauce! I fit doesn't, well he can go draw his ponies all his lonesome!" The smile she had put on Bonnie's face made her swell with glee. Every since the supernatural had entered their lives she never got to see her old Bonnie; the giggly best friend with a genuine smile on her face. So any chance she could get to see it was a chance she would take.

"Thank you, Care. You always know what to say. Wow I've got a lot of things to work out now. Who would've thought something more than spells and grimoires would take up my life?" She was now a little more relaxed and less worried thanks to her friend. It was refreshing. "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." She smiled and waved.

"Goodnight Bon Bon!"

* * *

_'What the hell happened there?' _He was still confused as to what he had just witnessed with the blonde and Ms. Bennett. Normally he would have brushed it off as teenager acting like, well teenagers. There was something else there though. Something unspoken, but clearly there between the two friends. And it had to do with the painting, he knew. He wasn't an idiot; no one had ever asked him about that painting and for the first to be the blonde, well that wasn't right. It's not that she wasn't smart, but he could tell she didn't appreciate art enough to really give a damn about it. Bonnie, on the other hand, was an admirer of art. He could tell that by the way she observed his home earlier that day. She had an eye for things artistic, so it shouldn't have surprised him that she could not stop staring at the Acacia painting. What did surprise him was look on her face that he could only describe as shock. _'She was so out of it. I don't even think she remembered where she was.' _She was so entranced by the piece of art, but as he thought earlier, there was more to it. _'There's something not being said.' _And he was gonna make it his mention to found out what it is.

Not that that bothered the hybrid; he'd gladly find his way to the witch. He hadn't been able to keep her off his mind for the past few weeks after the incident he witnessed.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The hybrid had decided to stock up on some of his art supplies. It was a beautiful day so he decided to walk. He was minding his business when he heard a commotion coming from his left, the direction of the Grill parking lot. What he saw was nothing short of astounding. He couldn't help, but listen in._

"_Dammit Damon, get the hell out of my way. I'm not in the mood for this." She had been walking out the Grill with her take out when the douche Salvatore himself approached her. She had had a pretty bad argument with her dad earlier, so she wasn't in the best mood. To put it simply, she was in bitch mode and Damon was fixing to get the load of it if he didn't move. _

"_You know I could easily change that mood for you. Get a little Damon in you, you'd be cured of that mood for days. Maybe even months." He had that 'jerk smirk' as she liked to call it._

_Klaus watched on and any idiot could see the Salvatore had crossed the line...once again. He just waited to see what the Bennett was going to do for that remark. He was not disappointed when the bottom of Damon's leather jacket started to smoke. He could have put it out had it not been for the aneurism coursing through his brain. Klaus felt something akin to admiration fill him as he enjoyed the show. He had always known of the fire present in the young witch, but every time he saw her take advantage of her gifts, he found himself having not so appropriate thoughts involving her, him, and non-existent clothes. He had never denied that she was gorgeous; in fact he never understand how everyone seemed to want the doppelganger and not Bonnie. But he knew that meant less complications for him; more brats going after the Gilbert left the vixen witch all to himself. He wanted her, he'd gladly admit. He'd just have to find a way to get to her. He knew threatening and manipulation wouldn't fly with her. No, Bonnie was full of good, she had a pure heart. He knew the only way she'd truly respond was if he actually attempted to be 'good' and genuine(of course charming her along the way). It'd be a challenge, but that was his expertise. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The original had a genuine grin on his face thinking back to that day in the parking lot. Bonnie Bennett was something else. He actually hadn't gotten to go through with his plan because around the same time he found out about Esther and her plans. Though, he still manged to keep an eye on her at times. He really hadn't expected to be so forward with her the other night on her porch, especially trying to explain the Esther situation. But she looked so delicious in her outfit and she had put on a perform that mixed so perfectly with the scent of her blood. Then when she had been attacked earlier in the day, the overwhelming scent of her blood almost made him lose control. In all his thousand years of living nothing had made him feel out of control. He was able to stop himself, coming to his senses, and realizing she needed his help.

While he had waited for her to wake, he paced downstairs, actually worrying about the witch. It was strange; he had never felt such protectiveness over a person. The feeling that had ached his chest as he watched her precious skin being into was indescribable. At that moment, he vowed to keep her safe, and to cause unfathomable pain to anyone who dare laid their hands(or fangs) on her. Whether she liked it or not, Bonnie Bennett was now his to protect and to care for. _'Huh. Care? I've never cared for anyone, other than my siblings. How could I be capable of caring for someone other than my siblings and myself? Especially when said someone hates who and what I am?' _These new thoughts plaguing his mind made him uncomfortable. He didn't want to care for the witch; they'd try to kill each other. Multiple times. How the hell would they work with him being the monster and her being the saint?

His thoughts were interrupted by the ring of the doorbell sounding through the mansion. He hadn't been expecting anybody, so he was curious as to who came knocking on his door. _'Maybe it's the witch.' _He shook his, cursing himself for not being able to keep the green-eyed beauty from his mind. He stopped just before the door, the scent being familiar to his senses. Sage and a bit smokey; he remembered that smell from his human days. He opened the door; what stood before him made his stomach drop. It had been centuries, and yet she still managed to make him vulnerable. He gulped nervously, straightened his back and attempted to give a sense of confidence.

"Hello, Niklaus." She had that endearing smile, but he knew better. He could see the disdain behind her eyes.

"Hello, mother."

**Tell me what you think! I know not a lot happened, but I've decided to start speeding things up a bit. So in future updates, expect big things to happen. Especially with the arrival of a certain original witch. Hehe. Next chapter I'm gonna bring in the siblings; they'll have a big family reunion. Plus, Bonnie thinking over what she's gonna do, and I think a little visit from someone special will push her further into a decision. Another thing, this will not be anything like the show except for Esther drawing off the Bennett line. Hope you enjoyed! (= **

**-T **


End file.
